


Their Song

by HeartOfTheCountry



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brian rambles on a bit, Brian tries to be professional, Fluff, George is tall, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, spoilers: he fails, this is the purest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheCountry/pseuds/HeartOfTheCountry
Summary: John writes a song. George ponders who it's about.





	Their Song

" _It's our song,_ "

 

The words left George's lips so quietly that for a moment, Brian thought he'd imagined them.

 

"What?"

 

"It's our song, Brian."

 

Brian's eyes moved from George to John, who was mid song, and back again. He was silent for a long moment, seemingly considering how to respond.

 

After a short silence, he nodded, a rather sad smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

"It is," he agreed softly.

 

 

 

> _´´Hey! You've got to hide your love away,´´_

 

"Do you think he wrote that about us?"

 

"Perhaps,"

 

"Who else could it be about?"

 

Brian didn't respond. He didn't have anything to say in response. Instead, he just turned his weary gaze back to John, sad smile still on his lips.

 

"Brian,"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Come here,"

 

He turned, he and his lover's eyes meeting, and after a brief moment of hesitation, he obliged, walking over to George.

 

George blinked up at him from where he was sat, an unreadable look in his pale eyes. He then stood, gaze falling to Brian's lips.

 

Brian's cheeks reddened when he felt his lover's icy gaze fall to his lips and, without thinking, he licked them, mouth going suddenly dry.

 

And with that, George tugged Brian closer by the lapels of his suit jacket and kissed him hard, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing back the moan that threatened to escape him against the kiss. If they were going to do anything at all together, they were going to have to be quiet about it.

 

Brian's breath caught in his throat at the sudden, insistent press of his lover's lips against his own and ge scrabbled to get a hold of him, hands clutching at the taller man's shoulders. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this here, but in that moment, he didn't care in the slightest.

 

The faint sound of John's voice still in the background, Brian kissed his lover back with passion to match the older man's and clutched at him as if his life depended on it, a soft, low moan rumbling deep in his throat.

 

George broke away first, gasping for breath as if he'd been held underwater for an extended period of time and still clinging to the lapels of his lover's jacket.

 

"We _shouldn't_ ," Brian spoke, a halfhearted attempt which he felt obliged to make out of a need to be at least somewhat sensible and professional about the situation.

 

George's lips curled into an amused smile at his lover's feeble attempt to restrain himself and he pecked at Brian's lips once more, eyes glimmering. "That's never stopped you before, love,"

 

Brian's already flushed cheeks darkened yet more as brief flashes of memories flooded back to him; memories of stolen kisses when no one was looking and of dragging George out to the alleyway opposite the studio to suck him off and of his lover fucking him against walls and over desks, somehow hard and gentle all at once.

 

"I could never say no to you," he replied very softly, both looking and sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable for a split second before gently tugging George over to the wall by his tie and pushing him up against it. He sunk to his knees, holding the older man's startled, lustful gaze and letting out a shaky breath as his eyes moved down and landed upon the rather prominent bulge in his lover's trousers.

 

Brian leaned in and gently nudged at his lover's straining erection through his trousers with his nose, a smile tugging at his lips at the low, appreciative noise George made in response, hips involuntarily pushing forwards just slightly.

 

He mouthed at the outline of his lover's cock then, eyes falling closed in sheer bliss. He would never tire of doing this - he couldn't, not with the warmth of his lover's arousal pressed against his face and especially not with the low, increasingly urgent noises the older man was making.

 

"C'mon, Brian, please," George breathed out after a little while longer, threading his fingers through his lover's dark curls and giving a gentle, encouraging tug, to which Brian responded with a barely audible moan.

 

He complied, making quick work of unbuckling George's belt and unzipping his trousers - he'd done it so many times, he could probably do it in his sleep - then dragging them down. He abandoned them at the knees, turning his attention instead to the older man's underwear.

 

He briefly considered teasing him a little longer, but decided against it; they didn't have all that long, after all. He hurriedly tugged George's boxers down, a hot surge of arousal pulsing through him as his lover's prick sprung free of it's confines, already leaking precum. He just admired his lover's cock for a few seconds - it was beautiful, he thought quietly to himself - before another tug at his hair brought him back to the situation at hand, and he immediately leaned in and dragged his tongue up the older man's shaft, another hot pulse of arousal shooting down to his own straining cock at the breath he heard his lover suck in.

 

"I love you," he spoke barely loudly enough to hear before leaning in and languidly dragging his tongue over George's tip, reveling in both the salty taste of his precum and in the way the older man arched against him, unable to help himself.

 

"Brian, oh.. Oh _god_ ,"

 

He continued with his gentle kitten licks for a few minutes, straining his eyes every so often to see his lover's reactions, and eventually let his eyes fall closed, focusing simply on pleasuring his lover and ignoring the insistent throbbing between his own legs.

 

After a few more desperate tugs at his dark hair, however, he gave in. He finally took the tip of George's cock into his mouth, being careful of his teeth, and sunk down until he'd taken very nearly all of him in. He held still like that for a few seconds, getting used to the feeling for what felt like the billionth time and letting his throat relax, before beginning to slowly bob his head, tonguing at the underside of George's prick as he did so and humming softly, which was appreciated if the grunt that his lover let out was any indication.

 

He continued to bob his head at a fairly leisurely pace, hands coming up to clutch at George's hips to keep himself steady. The ache between his legs was getting gradually harder and harder to ignore, despite how hard he concentrated on his lover, and so eventually he hurriedly unbuckled his belt with one hand, shoved down his trousers and boxers as far as he could manage, and took his cock in his hand, a long, relieved moan ripping itself from him around his lover's prick, the vibration of it making George groan.

 

He pulled off for a long moment, panting hard and resting his forehead against the older man's thigh as he stroked himself with increasing desperation, soft, cut off noises of pleasure escaping his parted lips among gasps for breath.

 

George watched for a moment, gripping the younger man's hair tightly. Brian in the throes of pleasure really was a beautiful sight, he thought silently to himself, lips quirking into a fond smile as he looked down at him. After a little while, however, he tugged at his lover's hair once more, murmuring a soft, slightly hoarse plea for Brian to finish him off.

 

Brian sat back on his haunches, blinking up at his lover with half lid, cloudy eyes. "I _love_ you," he half spoke, half moaned, slowing his stroking a little and gripping himself more tightly, eyelids fluttering briefly as he did so.

 

He remained like that for just a little longer, slowly, languidly stroking himself, and then shuffled closer to his lover all of a sudden and took just the tip of his cock between his lips, tonguing at the slit and collecting up the pearly white precum that had been leaking from it. George tipped his head back against the wall, nudging his hips forwards and into the wet warmth of Brian's mouth with a whimper that made his cheeks flush.

 

Brian grinned lazily around the older man's prick and let out a gentle chuckle, still tugging slowly at himself whilst he sucked his lover off. He stroked himself in time with the bobbing of his head, whole body thrumming with pleasure, and after a moment or so, he allowed his heavy eyelids to fall closed, letting out a long, contented hum of pleasure around George's prick which had the older man bucking helplessly into his mouth and muttering breathless pleas for him to keep going, to not stop, to never stop.

 

And Brian, of course, powerless to resist, complied, bringing up his free hand to grip George's thigh in an effort to steady himself as he sucked harder, bobbed faster and moaned again around the older man's cock.

 

"Brian, love, _oh_ \- oh god - _please_.."

 

George was and had been teetering on the very edge of release for a short while at this point, and though he was trying his very best to hold back so that the pleasure would last as long as was physically possible, he was drawing nearer and nearer to the finish with every bob of Brian's head and every skillful, practiced stroke of his tongue.

 

One more drag of his lover's tongue over his tip was enough to finally pull him over the edge and he clutched at Brian's dark curls tightly, holding him still and letting out a harsh grunt as he finally spilled down the younger man's throat, waves of pleasure surging through and over him, enveloping him. Only when they began to ebb away did he let go of his lover's hair, finally allowing the younger man to pull away and suck in a much needed breath.

 

Brian sat back, breathing hard, and gazed up at his lover with a rather dazed look about him, cheeks flushed and lips wet with spit and cum.

 

"You're gorgeous," he breathed out all at once, forgetting about how desperately he needed release for just a moment as he took in George's slim, spent form. "You're so gorgeous. _Beautiful_ , so.. So bloody beautiful, George,"

 

His rambling trailed off, however, when George fell to his knees beside him, what seemed like miles of legs folding in on themselves beneath him, and took his aching, sensitive cock in his hand. Instead of speaking then, he just moaned, leaning into George and pressing his face into his lover's neck as the older man's large, gentle hand tugged him closer and closer to his release.

 

George stroked Brian slowly, gently, handling him as if he was fragile, which he supposed in some ways he was; He stroked him with such tenderness, the younger man's lilting, pretty moans - far prettier than any Lennon/McCartney original ever had any hope of being - urging him on.

 

All it took was the soft "I love you," that fell from George's lips, and Brian arched gracefully into his lover's hand, at last spilling over his fist and gasping for breath as he did so.

 

They sat there together then, spent and limp and clinging to one another, John and the other boys forgotten on the other side of the control room window.

 

-

 

The sound of John setting his guitar down.

 

"Where the bloody hell's Eppy gone?"

 

A fond chuckle.

 

"I love you too, George."

 

It was just Brian and George in the control room, their own little universe; curled against eachother, lips brushing lazily every so often.

 

"I love you more,"

 

" ** _Never_**."

 

Everything else could wait.


End file.
